The present disclosure relates to encoding data for transfer on a chip to chip communication link.
Integrated circuit devices communicate with one another using input/output (I/O) circuits that are configured to transmit and receive multi-bit data over a plurality of signal lines. When multiple output drivers on the circuits change state at the same time at a high speed to transmit the multi-bit data, the changing current drawn from a power supply by the output drivers induces a voltage that results in power supply disturbance, commonly referred to as simultaneous switching output (“SSO”) noise (or simultaneous switching noise (“SSN)). SSN can cause undesired transient behavior among the output drivers, input receivers or internal logic on the circuits.